User talk:Wh!te$tar
Welcome Hi, welcome to SonicFanonCentral Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wh!te$tar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Memphis the light (Talk) 02:34, June 15, 2011 Well, Looks like a new bright future! ^_^--'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 19:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Heheh! YEAH! >:3----'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 20:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) White I have copied your policy and input it into the main policy link in the front page. Now then I recommend one last thing for you after we finish our canon gathering objective. My recommendation to you is that you find a way to look at the other site's main policy from there front page and modify ours around theres. Of course you are free to tweak it to your liking. Well then enjoy your little sub mission. I will keep working on polishing up the wikia. Oh and your characters are all set and transferred. Also your main category (Whites character's or whatever you named it) Is set as well ^^ Enjoy. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 02:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ahh ok. ^^ [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 13:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) White check the blog that Kagi made. The SFW improvement page and all that. See if you find anything of interest to use. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 00:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) (Smiles and nods) Good that is what I wanted to see White. I wanted to see if you had trust in what you wrote and stay behind it. That makes me feel more comfortable and trusting in what you wrote. ^^ So in short: Ya passed the test. *laughs* [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 00:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I will work on those pics and categories then White. Just two things White. 1. What categories do you want me to do? and 2. For your announcement blog... be sure to say that you put me in charge of the wikia. This is to safe guard against people who may be angry with you. You catch more with honey than with oil. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 02:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok and fair enough. [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'Can't mess with']] [[Memph's character list|'my classics.']] 02:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep!--'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 19:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) White-san, um.. am I allowed to join this place? [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,']] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' My heart has already been blown over']] 19:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Oh um... one thing, it won't effect me being here but... is Guyviroth allowed? [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 19:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) a bit Thanks. It wouldn't feel the same if friends weren't here. oh um... do I put Cielestra over here? Or can't I do that? (too many questions, sorry ^^") [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 19:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I might make Ciel's page a bit different then on SFW, cus it's confusing there ^^" [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 19:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) question ... ello, Wh!te, how are you. I has a question. It concerns my story which i plan to move over to here. I use the word bastard well kinda a lot but not a lot in my story and i read the policies. I know i have to abid to the rules but i don't like censoring words in my story, makes it lose its feel. I've come to ask you, the master admin, if i can use bastard in my story and nothing else except my story? Also i need to think of an Azure title for you, like how memph is lord of the azure darkness, light is the princess of azure lighting, and i am the prince of the azure shadows. So another question, what would you like your azure title to be?[[User:makuta294|'Here I am,]][[User talk:makuta294| creating love tonight.]] 04:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i guess i can try to find another word. Any sugestions for a word?[[User:makuta294|'''Here I am,]][[User talk:makuta294|''' creating love tonight.]] 16:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) those don't match up the way the charaters are saying. have you read my story on SFW?[[User:makuta294|'''Here I am,]][[User talk:makuta294|''' creating love tonight.]] 17:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It might help you help me if you read the story and understand how i use the word.[[User:makuta294|'''Here I am,]][[User talk:makuta294|''' creating love tonight.]] 17:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello.[[User:MetalDharak|'Metal ']][[User Talk:MetalDharak|'''Was Not Here...]] 17:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i don't want to ask Memph because he might let me use it due to me and him are bros...then again he might not, since he is an admin. Besides i wanted to ask someone who isn't too connected to me.[[User:makuta294|'Here I am,']][[User talk:makuta294|''' creating love tonight.]] 17:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Here's the link. http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Story_of_Zel_by_Makuta294 [[User:makuta294|'''Here I am,]][[User talk:makuta294|''' creating love tonight.]] 17:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) you haven't really read it so how would you think its cool lol. Right i can't progress my story anymore due to me losing my journel which has my story writen in it. So I'm stuck till i find it.[[User:makuta294|'''Here I am,]][[User talk:makuta294|''' creating love tonight.]] 17:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How are you?[[User:MetalDharak|'Metal ']][[User Talk:MetalDharak|'''Was Not Here...]] 17:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah, it should be somewhere in my messy house.[[User:makuta294|'Here I am,']][[User talk:makuta294|''' creating love tonight.]] 17:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah, my house needs clean up but i am too lazy to clean stuff. XD [[User:makuta294|'''Here I am,]][[User talk:makuta294|''' creating love tonight.]] 17:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Wh!te$tar. Why did you create this wiki? I came here cause I think at SFW I think no one (except my pals) likes my ideas. My heart is nothing, your heart is full of life, yet our fates are intertwined. 12:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know how you feel. My heart is nothing, your heart is full of life, yet our fates are intertwined. 20:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, White. You don't seem to be very active, but I messaged you anyway. Anyway, this place looks nice and I might put on characters on here some time. --''Fluttershy'' [[User Talk:PockyMalon|Yay!]] 22:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wh!te! [[User:Taggev|'I rock]] and you don't. Ha ha ha. 15:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) hello Again.[[User:MetalDharak|'Pathetic! You really think, you can take me down with just that?]] 10:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am a Anonymous User. You can just call me Anony. 13:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki Me and the Founder would like you to return and provide assistance! Per Ankh ED 01:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC)